Naruto's Cherry Blossom
by CatLover444
Summary: Sakura and Naruto are crushing on each other, but both cannot express their emotions real easily. Please Review. I own nothing but the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto's Cherry Blossom**

Sakura's POV

I had just finished my morning workout and I was heading home hoping that I would not run into my best friend/crush Naruto Uzumaki. I had never told him that I like him and ruin our friendship. I saw Ino and waved at her because she was working at her family's flower shop. I turned to see Sasuke Uchiha standing behind me, which was weird since he had left the village four years ago. "What do you want, Sasuke?" I asked with much venom in my voice because he torn my heart out when he left the village. "I want you to join me, Sakura." He told me, but I knew something was wrong with him. "No, you told me that you hated me when you left, Sasuke. I have a new life now that does not involve you in it or me leaving the village. Good-bye, Sasuke." I told him and turned to leave him. "You are coming with me right now, Sakura. I know that you have the power to see into the future. Do you believe that Naruto would treat you the same way if he knew about your gift, Sakura?" He told me that everything would change between us. I was starting to get mad at him. "Naruto treats me like a real person should be treated, Sasuke." I told him calmly. "He will treat you horribly soon, Sakura." He told me, but I refused to believe it. "I am not going anywhere with you, Sasuke, so just leave the village now." I told him quietly. He raised his sword and stabbed me in the stomach, ruining my new dress, and left me to die. I fall down after a minute of bearing the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto's Love Story**

Naruto's POV

I, Naruto Uzumaki, was walking around my village looking for my best friend/crush: Sakura Haruno. I had already checked the training fields for her, but she was not there so I was trying to find her because I had a feeling something bad was going to happen to her. I had finally spotted her lying in the middle of the sidewalk. I had noticed that she was hardly moving at all so I went up to her and found her with a stab wound in her stomach in pain. I picked her up in my arms and ran to Lady Tsunade's office. "Granny Tsunade, I have just found Sakura Haruno hurt on the sidewalk." I tell her after I came into her office. "I will take care of her, Naruto. I was about to go get her myself. Ino saw the whole thing. Thank you for bring her to me." She told me. "Who would wish her harm?" I asked Lady Tsunade and the answer I received was quite shocking to me. "Sasuke Uchiha, your old teammate, wants to have her gift, Naruto. Sakura has the power to see into the future. It is a great gift to have in you, but it comes at a horrible price. You must not tell anyone else in the village about her gift because people will want to use it and her to gain power." She explains it to me, I nodded yes, and I learn why she is treated with so much care and caution in the village. I had quietly made a promise to protect her with my life. "She can go home now, Naruto. I do not want her there by herself so you or Hinata will need to stay with her." She told me while I was picking her up. I left the office, took Sakura home, and placed her on her bed. I knew that Sakura would not wish for me to with her so I called Hinata telling her the whole story. She promised to come stay with her right away. I went to check on Sakura and found her trying to sit up, but I could tell that she was still in pain. "You need to lay back down, Sakura." I told her while gentle pushing her back down on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura's Love story**

Sakura's POV

I had just woke up to find that Naruto was in my house with me. I did not want him to find my journal that I keep under my mattress when I am not writing in it. "Why are you in my house, Naruto?" I asked him softly because my head was killing me from the amount of blood that I had lost. "I found you lying in the middle of the sidewalk so I took you to see Granny Tsunade, Sakura-chan." He answered me back softly. "I asked why you are in my house, Naruto." I said starting doze off on him. "Lady Tsunade does not want you alone here, Sakura. She told me about your gift, but I will not tell anybody about it. I brought you home, Sakura. Hinata is on her way to come stay with you, Sakura." He told me and I started to hold my head in my hands. "Could you please bring me some medicine for my headache, Naruto? There is some in the top cabinet." I asked him very nicely. "I will be right back with it for you, Sakura." He told me kindly and got up to get it for me. He came back after searching for a few minutes with the medicine and a glass of water. "I hope this helps you, Sakura." He told me and handed me the medicine then the glass of water. I heard my doorbell ring so I tried to get up and answer it. Naruto pushed me back down on the bed and told me not to move from the bed. I heard him talking to Hinata about me trying to get up and soon he left me alone with Hinata after telling her that he would be coming to check on me the next day. Hinata came into my room and sat down on the edge of my bed. "How are you feeling now, Sakura?" She asked me quietly because she knew the truth about my gift. "We have a problem right now, Hinata. Naruto knows my secret now. I am worried that he will treat me differently now." I confessed to her because I was really worried about it. I have only told Lady Tsunade (my teacher), Lord Hyuuga, and his eldest daughter, Hinata, about my gift. "I think you should go to bed now, Sakura. Everything will look clearer in the morning." She told me while tucking the covers in around me.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Party**

Naruto's POV

Two Months Later

I had finally finished getting ready for Sakura's birthday festival. I was going dressed as a knight in shining armor because it was a costume festival. Lady Tsunade had declared that Sakura would be given a festival in honor of her sixteenth birthday and Halloween because they were on the same day. Lord Hyuuga had asked to be allowed to host the ball that night because he had a surprise planned for her and would not tell anyone about it. I was asked to play the role of her escort for the whole day to be able to protect her better by doing it this way. I was also planning to reveal my feelings for her at the ball tonight that was in her honor. I arrived at her apartment to find her half ready to go to the festival. I found her in her bathroom trying to brush her long hair, but she was having trouble with tangles in it. "Here, let me help you with it, Sakura." I tell her taking the brush from her hand and start to brush the tangles out of her hair for her. I did a hundred brush strokes through her hair making it fall in waves down her back. "I was going to put it up in a tight bun, but this way looks a lot better. Thank you for helping me with it, Naruto." She told me while settling the tiara that was given to her by the King of the Land of Wind because she was his heir to the throne. Sakura was wearing a made strapless dress with the sunset sewn on to the skirt and top, green gem stone earrings, and matching bracelets on her arms. I had made her a necklace of gold, emeralds, and some sapphires. I had been making the necklace for more than a year now and had finally finished it the day before her birthday. "Are you ready to go to the festival now, Sakura?" I asked her quietly and kindly. "Yes, let us be off now, Naruto." She answered me in the same way. The festival was great because all the decorations were symbols of Halloween and spring. Sakura had the time of her life going on all of the rides with me. I took her home in the afternoon so she could dress for the ball in a few hours.


End file.
